


The Addiction

by Davinahyde



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Kink, Lyrium Withdrawal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davinahyde/pseuds/Davinahyde
Summary: Cullen and Evelyn have been having a perfectly wonderful love affair together. There's just one little activity Evelyn doesn't want to do for him, and he's FINE with that. Really, he is.But then one day Evelyn wants to please him the way he's always made her so happy and discovers she actually likes it.REALLY likes it. Never wants to do anything else, in fact.At the same time, Cullen's problem with lyrium seems to be going away.Cullen begins to suspect the two things are connected and he ought to figure out what's going on.Just...not yet, okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read through all of the Dragon Age Kink Meme and discovered this one: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12449.html?thread=48582817#t48582817
>
>> So Cullen is detoxing from lyrium, and is also sexually active with the female inquisitor. But he's detoxing all the lyrium in his system through his cum and "unfortunately" the inquisitor has become addicted without either of them realizing what is going on until it's too late
>> 
>> Cue Cullen figuring it out and it being a very sexy issue. Begging, addiction, rationing. She knows but doesn't care. She needs it. 
> 
> ...From 2 years ago. Yeah. So I have no idea how to inform the original poster that their kink has been filled.
> 
> And while the original post doesn't say anything about oral sex...that's where my mind went.

The only thing Cullen Rutherford wanted to do more than send the Inquisitor into a frenzy with his mouth was breathe. 

And that was only because breathing allowed him to lick her for _hours_. 

“Oh, Maker, please, Cullen!” Evelyn sobbed. Her soft, pliable thigh rubbed against his cheek. “Stop, please. I can’t take it any more.”

That was her standard line after she had already climaxed a few times and was on her way to the peak that would make her see stars and unable to talk for a while. He found himself smiling at the prospect. Not that she could see his reaction, given where his mouth was. 

She also knew she had to say “Maferath” to make him stop altogether, and she had yet to say it.

Ever.

He kept licking and sucking at the delicate, beautiful pink flesh between her legs, his fingers soaking wet as they stroked inside her quim. When her bottom began to rock back and forth against the sheets, that was the clearest sign her climax was on the way. 

She screamed as her entire lower body began to rock up and down, against the bed, pushing her flesh even closer to his face. His fingers felt a gush of wetness as her interior walls clamped down and he sucked on the little delectable niblet in the center of her core as she worked her way through the top of her pleasure. She was incoherent by the end of it. 

Cullen lifted his head to look at Evelyn’s face. He knew she was completely spent because of the way her eyes stared vacantly toward him, the pupils blown wide, her thick black hair spread on the pillow underneath her. She looked like a well-satisfied goddess, which made him very happy indeed. He picked up the edge of the top sheet to wipe her juices off his face, then lay down beside her, propping himself up on one elbow.

“Don’t you look smug,” she said.

Well, yes, in fact he was very pleased with himself. He could make Evelyn black out at the same time he got to indulge in his favorite sexual activity. “It’s a good thing we have twenty yards of stone between us and anyone who could hear you,” he said. “They might worry I was killing you.”

“You may very well have done so,” she said, panting.

He was hard as that stone after that performance. He began to raise himself up to cover her. 

“Wait.” She looked up at one of her arms, which were both tied to the headboard with soft fabric. She could get out of the knots easily—she got out of worse situations as a routine matter while on a mission—but instead she said, “Untie me.” 

The last time she had let him tie her up he had eaten her for what seemed like hours and then fucked her, hard, and she had climaxed yet again. It had led to one of the most intense orgasms of his life. “Evelyn, please—”

“Untie me,” she said again. “You can’t fuck me. Not right now. My body is aching. You killed me with that last round.”

He caressed one of her breasts, and her intake of breath was as sharp as the speed with which her nipple pebbled. “I’ve found some signs you’re not quite dead yet.” 

“If you untie me…I’ll reciprocate,” she said.

Cullen’s fingertips continued to stroke the silky skin of her breast, his index finger idly flicking the nipple. He stared into her brown eyes for a moment, and she nodded, as if to emphasize the point.

Pleasuring him with her mouth was the one thing Evelyn had not done since they began sleeping together. She would do almost anything with him—once she had even allowed him access to her backside, which he had been completely surprised by as well as enjoyed thoroughly. She had told him she wanted to do that one again. But she wouldn’t use her mouth.

After months of refusal she was offering. That was…surprising.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

She nodded again “Untie me,” she said.

He reached over and undid the knots of one strap and then the other. Her arms fell to the bed and she lay there as limp as a rag doll for a moment. Then she rolled on her side and reached up to his mouth with her finger. “I have killed scores of Venatori and Red Horrors, and what’s going to do me in are these lips.”

He kissed her finger. 

Evelyn smiled. “Be patient with me. I don’t know what I’m doing.” She pushed him on to his back and his hard cock bobbed against his belly. 

“I don’t think there’s a wrong way to do it, except if you bite,” he said. 

She put her hand around his cock—her fingers didn’t meet her thumb, which was another thing he was quite self-satisfied about—and began to stroke him, varying her grip, running her thumb over the head. She had done this plenty since they had become lovers and he liked this too.

He just liked any part of Evelyn touching any part of him.

“I actually asked Dorian for guidance,” she said. “He told me to treat it like it’s my favorite candy.”

“Just don’t bite me,” he said. 

Evelyn kept staring at the cockstand in her grip, her warm hand moving up and down his skin. Reluctant. Which was fine. He understood why she didn’t want to do it and he was fine if she didn’t want to. He had used his mouth on her for so long that he was very close to spending anyhow.

“Warn me,” she said before she leaned over him. Her tongue poked out and licked around the head. Warm and wet and just enough friction to make it clear she was doing it.

 _Oh Maker._ This was heavenly.

He had to avoid thrusting upward into her mouth, although the intensity of the sensation made him want to.

She pulled up, her tongue leaving him, and he almost whined in frustration. “It’s so salty,” she said. Then she lowered her head down again, taking him into her mouth again and sucking him ever so slightly.

Her mouth was so warm. So wet.

Evelyn told him she had tried this once before, back in Ostwick, well before she ever came to the Conclave. Her lover hadn’t been very gentle with her, grabbing the sides of her head and using her mouth like he was fucking a whore. On top of that, he had tasted terrible and forced her to swallow. He had made the entire experience dreadful for her, one she hadn’t wanted to repeat. 

Cullen understood that. He wanted to be careful. He didn’t want to hurt her or make her hate it. Of course, the problem was he needed to be thoughtful enough to warn her when he was about to come, and that was going to be difficult he was about to lose his mind.

Evelyn’s head began bobbing up and down faster. She loosened her lips long enough to let saliva run down his cock, where her hand used it as lube to pump him faster.

He could already feel his climax building. He reached down to her face. “Evelyn,” he whispered.

Her head kept moving.

“Evelyn,” he said, louder this time. “Stop. I’m—”

Her mouth clamped down on him and her hand pumped him faster.

The orgasm ripped through him and he felt himself ejaculate into her mouth. 

Then, strangely, he felt a slight shock on his skin, and he wondered if the excitement of Evelyn actually putting her mouth on him had affected his mind.

He expected she was going to let his seed spill from her mouth and back onto his cock—which would hardly be the messiest sex had ever been for them. The two of them had got very messy indeed.

Then Evelyn raised herself up, resting on her haunches, and tilted her head backward before she swallowed.

Cullen watched her throat move. He was going to remember that sight. He was going to remember it as often as possible, especially when the Inquisitor was on one of her missions and all he had to keep himself company was his hand.

“That was much more fun than I recalled,” Evelyn whispered. Then her body shivered as she looked over at him. “Well, it looks like we have some new things to do together, Cullen.”

He smiled at her. “I hope so,” he said.

~ O ~

Cullen spent the next day in meetings, in drill review, in teaching the Knight-Lieutenants a new set of maneuvers to teach to their soldiers, and ending the day with more meetings with the Knight-Captains. He started before dawn and he finished well after supper. He was exhausted. He expected the Inquisitor was as well—they didn’t go to bed without making love often, but every so often there wasn’t a choice. Today was one of those days. His body simply wasn’t going to respond.

When he walked in the door of her quarters, though, Evelyn was waiting on the bed for him, wearing one of those satin and lace Orlesian things she had bought in Val Royeaux. He felt his body try to respond before it gave up. Reluctantly. Because when a gorgeous woman wore something that showed off all her curves, it was his solemn duty to show his appreciation.

Except…that was not in the cards right now.

“Evelyn, sweetheart,” he said. He wanted to fall into the bed. He would service her like a Ferelden stallion all she wanted in the morning, but right now… Right now he was fairly certain he’d fall asleep in the middle of kissing her.

“I had the most amazing day,” she said, playing with one of the straps of the teddy she wore. “You should have seen me practicing my drills in the yard. I’ve never been that good.”

He smiled and forced himself not to yawn as she talked. She needed to talk to someone, and he was that person. “I’m glad,” he said.

“Oh, here I am babbling about my day, and you look exhausted,” she purred, sliding off the bed. “Let me take care of you.”

He tilted his head to the side, cracking several vertebrae. Well, if she just wanted to give him a massage, he wouldn’t say no to that. Evelyn was very good with massage. That would be a perfect end to the day.

She walked over to him, stalking him like he was her prey. “You don’t have to do anything.” She lifted her hands to his chest and spread her fingers out, and she shoved just hard enough to push him backward toward the door he had walked through moments before. His back hit the thick wood and one of Evelyn’s hands slowly trailed down the front of his shirt and then down to his trousers.

The combination of Evelyn in that nightie and the way she swung her hips as she walked over to him as apparently all his cock needed to become more interested in the proceedings, he noticed. Traitor.

He wasn’t all the way to an erection yet, but he could probably get there. He just hoped she didn’t want him to hold her against the wall while he fucked her—they had done that a number of times and both of them enjoyed it immensely, Evelyn’s legs wide and her little cries as he slammed into her. But tonight he did not have the energy for that.

She drew her fingers up and down the placket of his trousers. She untied the fasteners and pushed the fabric down his hips. “You don’t even have to move,” she said, and she dropped to her knees on the thick carpeting.

Oh. 

Well.

Now he was hard.

Evelyn started sucking him with much more enthusiasm than she had started the process last night, moving her head and her hand up and down him in concert. Saliva slicking the sides, her lips sealing themselves around him to create the more delicious suction.

He was fully hard in seconds.

Evelyn laughed, her lips never leaving him. Then she reached up to where one of his hands was flat against the door, pulled it off, and brought it over to the side of her head, letting his fingers run through her hair and curve around behind her ear.

He could feel the way her head pulsed back and forth in his hand and on his cock and he kept staring down at her. He realized he probably shouldn’t say this was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen in his life…but it really, really was.

And seeing her there, doing that, brought him to the edge of climax. 

“Evelyn, I’m —”

Just as it had last night, the suction increased and her hand pumped him as hard as she could.

He had to close his eyes when he came, but he really wanted to see if she would swallow again. That had been so intensely erotic. So he forced himself to open his eyes again and look down.

Evelyn was still on her knees, her mouth still on his cock. He could feel her tongue swiping his head back and forth.

He felt the same zap on his skin he had felt the previous evening. The sort of shock he might get if he walked across a carpet and then touched a metal doorknob. Except on his cock.

At the same exact moment as he felt the shock, he saw a light blue glow travel over Evelyn’s skin. 

She let her head drop back and wiped the outside of her mouth with her tongue, as though she didn’t want to miss any of the taste.

He had never seen a woman do that. Not that he had a whole lot of experience, but he had received this form of attention from other women, and none of them had done anything like that.

She opened her eyes and grinned up at him. “I can’t believe I went so long without doing that for you,” she said.

He pulled her to her feet and she fell against his body, her body soft and supple in his arms. Was she…purring? Like a cat who had gotten into the cream, he thought. 

A comparison that was…probably unfortunate, but he couldn’t complain about it.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he said. “I want to make you feel that good.”

She shook her head, her eyes heavy-lidded and her lips puffy. “I feel plenty good already. Why has no one told me it can feel like that?”

He walked her over to the bed and pulled back the covers. “Feel like what?”

“Like the most tremendous climax you’ve ever given me times ten.” She climbed on to the sheets, rolled over, and was immediately asleep. 

He had never heard of a woman enjoying performing oral sex that much, but the Inquisitor was a strange woman in such beautiful ways. That one more benefited him so greatly he was excessively pleased with.

~ O ~

When he woke up in the morning, Evelyn was already sucking his cock, her throaty moans making it sound like she had found the one activity she wanted to spend the rest of her life doing. Her glossy black hair trailed over his groin and his balls, leaving a trail of heightened sensation to compete with what her mouth was doing. 

She pulled off him, her mouth already wet with spit and her lips red and swollen from sucking, her hair messy and wild. “Good morning, Cullen,” she said.

This was tremendous. This was how he wanted to wake up every morning of his life from now on.

Next time he hoped he wouldn’t sleep through most of it.

It only took a few minutes more of her energetic mouth before he came. When his eyes were closed he felt that shock again. He opened his eyes quickly and saw the light blue flame coast over Evelyn’s skin as she closed her eyes and swallowed. Like she had received a blessing from the Maker.

He blinked. It was gone. Probably nothing more than a hallucination after an amazing sensation.

Really, Cullen, he told himself, you’re going to complain about this?

Yes, apparently Cullen Rutherford did not know when to shut up and enjoy a good thing.

“Evelyn,” he said. “What’s happening to you? When I…you know. You seem to have a rather strong reaction.”

She wiped her fingers over her lips and then licked them. Only then did her beautiful eyes open to look at him. “Making you feel good, Cullen makes me feel amazing.” She lay down next to him and curled her body over his, rubbing her face against his shoulder. “You smell so good. You taste even better.”

“You are incredible,” he said. He stroked down the side of her arm, then down her waist, then between her legs. 

Oh, Maker’s blessing, she was wet. She had really enjoyed sucking him off. 

He began to gently rub his finger against her, and she moaned. “Not so rough,” she whispered.

Rough? He was barely touching her. Her core had to be in an extremely sensitive state if she thought his gentle stroke were rough. 

“I’ll be very gentle,” he said, and he pushed her on to her back.

“Mmm, later,” she said. “We have to go to a meeting right now, don’t we?”

Evelyn had never turned him down before. She didn’t want him to go down on her? “Um. Are you sure you don’t want —”

She nodded. “I don’t think I could take another climax like that right now.” 

Well, they would get out of bed faster that way, he supposed.

~ O ~

There was quite an audience gathered around the field where the Inquisitor was engaged in sparring drills with several soldiers. Cullen wandered over from the Commander’s tent, where he’d spent a thrilling two hours reading field reports and okaying guard rotations. 

Dorian was even there, which was unusual—the Inquisitor’s Inner Circle didn’t usually spend much time watching her practice. They got enough exposure to what she could do on their grueling, multi-week missions. The look on Dorian’s face, though, was rapturous.

When Cullen walked up beside him, the Tevinter mage said, “Did you see that?”

“See what?”

“That.” Dorian pointed.

Cullen looked across the field. The Inquisitor had her sword in her hand and was talking to Blackwall, who was shaking his head about something. Across the field should have been the usual targets the Inquisitor would have practiced her drills with. All there was there now was a pile of kindling and straw.

“One hit,” Dorian said.

“What?” Cullen said.

“She did all of that with one slice from her sword.”

“You mean…one session, right?” 

“She started ten minutes ago.” Dorian looked at him and nodded. “Ten minutes. Blackwall went over to ask her what she thinks she’s doing.” He whistled. “Better the Grey Warden than me. That’s _terrifying_. I’ve never seen her do that.”

Cullen had never seen anyone hit with that much power. He didn’t even think that was possible. What had got into his lovely Evelyn to make her strong enough to do that?

~ O ~

The Council spent the morning in the War Room discussing what precisely the Inquisition’s soldiers needed to do for the operation in the Western Approach. When they were done, Evelyn dismissed everyone before adding, “Commander? A moment?”

Cullen already had his hand on the door leading out. He held it open for for Leliana, Morrigan, and Cassandra, all of whom slowed down and looked over their shoulders. Why did Evelyn need to speak with him? He was certain they had gone over everything he needed for the orders to send to the army. “Yes, Inquisitor?”

Leliana turned in the doorway. “Is there something else?”

Evelyn shook her head, her hair swaying from side to side. “A few other notes I want to go over with the Commander. It’ll be a moment.”

The other members of the Council left and Cullen let the door swing shut behind them. He put his notes down on the lip of the table and said, “I think I have everything I need for —”

Evelyn threw her arms around his neck and began kissing him enthusiastically. 

He put his hands on her hips to steady both of them—she almost knocked them over with the force of how hard she slammed into him. After a few seconds of having her tongue in his mouth, though, his brain finally woke up enough to say: _Do you know where we are right now?_

He and Evelyn had been lovers for months—almost half a year, in fact. They had spent a considerable period of time before that indulging in a stupid amount of back-and-forth shyness and vacillating. Everyone knew immediately when they had finally broken through their mutual resistance. In fact, Cullen was quite certain the Inquisition could have paid off the majority of its debts with the proceeds from wagers people had put on when he and Evelyn would finally sleep together.

But one thing they had agreed with from the first moment was that the two main facets of their lives—the official, Inquisition one, and the personal, private one—would never mix. In public, they always referred to one another as “Inquisitor” and “Commander.” When he accompanied her as her official escort they never touched.

And despite the number of jokes he heard in the tavern about how the two of them probably fucked one another’s brains out on the Map Table, they had never, ever done anything in this room. 

She drew her fingernail down the side of his cheek. “Have I ever told you how sexy you look in that uniform?” she asked.

“A few times, yes,” he said. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

He figured she would let him go. But she didn’t relax her grip on his neck. “All during that meeting I wanted to stop and say, ‘Look at him. Seriously, look at that man. I get to fuck him whenever I want. And it’s glorious, every single time.’ I found very difficult to concentrate during most of the meeting. Did I miss anything important, do you think?” 

He laughed. Usually Evelyn wasn’t this demonstrative, and certainly never anywhere someone could walk in on them. “I am very glad you said no such thing during the meeting.”

“Cassandra would disapprove, Morrigan would glower, and Leliana would take notes,” Evelyn said. She stretched and undulated her body against him. “I don’t want to take these horrible meetings, I don’t want to have to do these things. I want to stay in bed with you all day.”

Evelyn had always been uncomfortable with the pressures and demands the Inquisition placed on her, but he had never heard her say she was unwilling to do what was needed. Between that and her recent more amorous side, should he be worried? “Is there something you want to talk about, Evelyn?” he asked.

“What? No. I’m simply having trouble concentrating around you.” She dragged her hands down over his chest. “If I were a common barnyard animal, you might say I’ve gone into heat.” Her hands reached his belt and started undoing the clasp.

“Evelyn. Stop. We can’t.”

She looked at him with those big brown eyes of hers and grinned. “I’m the Inquisitor. I can do anything I want to. You want to help me with this, Commander?” 

She wanted him to fuck her against the War Table. The one thing they had definitely agreed they would never do. Well, he had to remind her they could not do this here.

That was just his brain talking. The rest of his anatomy was on board with Evelyn’s plan.

He made short work of his belt and the fasteners on his trousers and pushed them down before he reached for the hem of Evelyn’s skirt.

“Later,” she said, and she went back on her knees. She put her hands around his backside and pulled him closer to her.

He gripped the edge of the table as her mouth went to work on him with gusto. For someone who had spent six months saying she didn’t want to do this, she certainly had taken to it in the past few days with incredible enthusiasm.

He stared at the map on the table she sucked on him—he was rapidly losing the brain power needed to read the labels placed over various areas. He certainly had no idea what the various markers referred to any more. He was never going to be able to get through a War Table meeting again without remembering this sensation.

As though these meetings weren’t difficult enough most days.

It didn’t take long before he finished and felt the same zap on his skin he had felt the previous times. It was definitely coming from Evelyn’s mouth. Did she have some kind of latent mage abilities? He wasn’t so far gone from being a Templar he shouldn’t be able to sense magic in someone, and he never had with her—particularly since they’d been sleeping together for months. And he had never slept with a mage, so he had no idea if this was an issue.

Of course, Evelyn’s fondness for this activity hadn’t been an issue before either.

He was still trying to come back down from the high of his orgasm when Evelyn stood up and curled one hand around the back of his head. “I am getting very, very fond of sucking on your cock. It makes me very happy. You make me very happy.” She pulled him down for a kiss.

He could taste himself on her tongue. There was something else to the taste as well. Something that niggled on the edge of his memory, as though he should immediately know what it was but had forgotten. But then he lost himself in the kiss as he fastened his trousers again.

“Happy to be of service, milady,” he said.

~ O ~

It shouldn’t have taken Cullen as long as it did to notice that the only way he and Evelyn had sex involved his cock going into her mouth, but to be fair, he was enjoying the experience way too much to think twice about it. 

He woke up to another leisurely morning sucking. It was how Evelyn woke him every morning now, and as ways to wake up went, it was…well, it was magnificent. It was certainly much better than how he had spent almost every other morning during the past year and a half waking up: a crushing headache, usually accompanied by shivers or the remainder of the tremors of a nightmare. Come to think of it, he hadn’t had a nightmare for a week, thank the Maker. And he had only had one headache during the day—which Evelyn had quickly taken care of with a short visit to the hallway leading to her quarters, her kneeling on the hard stone, his hands balanced on the wall behind her head. Where anyone could have found them.

He lay there, his head back on the pillow, and closed his eyes while he listened to the desperate noises she made as she licked and sucked and stroked his cock. Every time she did this—the previous day she had sucked him off five separate times, including once at his desk in the tower—she worked harder at his entire cock into her mouth and even into her throat. It seemed excessive to him, but if that’s what she wanted to do, who was he to stop her?

“Can I try something?” she asked.

Given what she had done for him over the past week, he would be insane to say no. So he said yes. Very quickly.

She picked a bottle off the nightstand. He had seen it there and remembered it from the time he fucked her in the back side, and he had wondered if that was on the menu again. Not that he would mind. But instead Evelyn poured some of the oil over her fingers and then reached between his legs.

“Evelyn? What are you doing?” he said.

“Trust me,” she said. “I want to make this really good for you.”

“It is, but what…” He felt her fingers push into him, slowly.

“Relax. You’re going to like this.”

Easy for her to say. Well, to be fair, he had done this exact same thing to her, but… Maker, the feeling of her fingers pushing inside of him was intense.

And then she touched a spot well inside that made his vision go blurry.

“So that’s what it feels like,” she said, and her finger rubbed the spot up and down. “Okay.”

Cullen wanted to ask her to keep rubbing him _right there_ , possibly for the rest of his life, but he couldn’t get the words out. 

She leaned back down and started sucking him again, while her fingers worked that excruciating, pleasure-filled spot. 

His orgasm was like nothing he’d experienced before in his life. It was so strong that he didn’t even feel the usual electric zap across his skin. 

By the time he came back into himself, Evelyn was very patiently licking the last few drops off come from the head of his cock. She looked at him, almost shy. “I can’t help myself,” she said. “You taste so good.”

“It’s almost like you’re addicted to this,” he said.

She smiled at him, lazy and pleased. “I am.”

How lucky could he be? Cullen asked himself. A gorgeous, accomplished, powerful woman like Evelyn was addicted to making him feel like—

Addicted.

The blue flash across her skin.

It was only then the thought first crossed his mind. He sat up in bed and pulled her toward him for a deep, wet kiss.

In her mouth there was the salty taste of his spend, yes. Only after another moment did he get a hint of the other flavor underneath the salt.

Lyrium. 

She was getting lyrium from him.

But…they had been fucking for six months. Surely if lyrium coming out of his body affected her, it wouldn’t matter if it were in her quim or in her mouth, would it? She would have seen effects before this.

Evelyn broke the kiss and laughed. “Oh, I like it when you’re grabby. That must mean you enjoyed that little addition I made to the proceedings?” She curled her index finger in the air a few times.

He should tell her what he had tasted in her mouth. He should tell her why she was enjoying doing this to him so much when she had hated it so completely before.

 _Let’s think about this rationally, Cullen_ , he told himself. _Or as rationally as you can after you’ve just had the greatest orgasm of your life._

He hadn’t had that many lovers in his life, but none of the women he had slept with had ever been excessively fond of giving oral pleasure. And if there was some kind of effect where male Templars had lyrium in their seed, he would have heard about it a long time ago. He certainly had never seen any sort of effect like that in any of the Circles he was at, and he knew of plenty illicit relationships going on there. Was his body releasing lyrium through his emissions because he hadn’t been taking it? Or maybe there was something special about Evelyn and her abilities and her status as holder of the Anchor that affected her? It didn’t matter. He should tell her right now, before he ever put his hands—or anything else—near her body again.

“I liked it very much,” he said, in complete honesty.

She smiled and kissed him. “After the War Table meeting let’s come back up here and I’ll do it again,” she said. “We can’t use the War Room, though. Leliana came to see me. She said she walked in on me sucking you off yesterday and neither of us even heard her open the door.”

Oh, terrific, he thought. They had gotten in the habit of the Inquisitor sucking him off after every meeting, and they clearly had gotten careless. The mental image of Leliana watching Evelyn and him having sex disturbed him a lot. Leliana watching as he grips Evelyn’s head and thrusts his cock into her mouth, her moans increasing as his rhythm speeds up, her hands clutching at him— 

His cock twitched.

Evidently the idea of Leliana seeing them didn’t disturb him that much.

 _Say something to her about your suspicions about the lyrium_ , he told himself.

Evelyn laughed. “I see you like that idea of her watching.” Her hand started stroking him back to full hardness. “I admit it, me too. She told me it was one of the most erotic things she’d ever seen in her life, but we shouldn’t do it in there again. Someone else might walk in next time. Can you imagine Cassandra’s reaction?” Evelyn giggled as she put more oil on her fingertips. “I hope you have enough time before your first meeting for another round.” 

He would say something to her about the connection between his seed and lyrium. He would.

Just…not right now. Next time, absolutely. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the pleasure she was giving him. And Evelyn was getting something out of it too, wasn’t she?

~ O ~

So…about that plan to say something to her about his suspicions.

Yeah. He kind of…you know. Forgot. It wasn’t intentional. Mostly.

She was the Inquisitor. He was the Commander. They were both busy all day long, dammit. They had important things to discuss, like armaments and reports of Red Templar sightings and the streams of people heading toward Skyhold to join the Inquisition.

Also, as far as Cullen could tell, Evelyn didn’t have a problem with what was happening, so should he say something to ruin it for her? He shouldn’t. He cared about her, after all.

Was it fair of him to raise the possibility that something wrong _might_ be happening? After all, he wasn’t sure about it.

And they were having intense fun.

Like the time she walked into her quarters, where he was relaxing on the chaise, reading the reports sent to him from the advance team sent to the Emprise du Lion. She smiled when she saw him and practically danced across the room to him. “I haven’t seen you for hours,” she purred

“Hours? Is that so?” He forced himself to keep looking at the pages as though he were reading them, although he couldn’t make heads or tails of the words in front of him.

“Two hours, fifty-five minutes,” she said.

He finally looked up at her. “Then it must be nearly luncheon,” he said.

She smiled and nodded. “Yes.” Her hands reached for his belt.

He pushed past her and stood up. “Oh, then I’m late. I’m supposed to talk with Arlessa Churneau and her military advisor.” He kissed her. “Hold that thought.”

“Cullen,” Evelyn whined. “Give me a minute.” 

He knew she desperately wanted him to stay. “I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.”

He deliberately stretched the luncheon out until the very last moment. He thanked the Arlessa and her advisor and then returned to the Inquisitor’s quarters.

By the time he returned, Evelyn bounded over to him. “Cullen,” she cooed.

“You aren’t ready yet,” he said.

Her hands were on his belt. “Trust me, I’ve been ready for a while.”

“No, silly woman, the investiture ceremony.”

Evelyn shook her head and started pushing the strap through the buckle to undo it. “They can wait. I’m the Inquisitor, they need to wait for me.” 

He pulled her hands off of him. “We’re already late and you need to get dressed.” He leaned in close. “You don’t want to muss up your hair.” He kissed her ear. “And I need to get into my armor.” 

All during the ceremony, in which Evelyn made a new crop of Inquisition soldiers into Inquisition knights, she kept glancing over at Cullen, who stood on one side of the dais with Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine. He maintained an absolutely even expression, even as she kept making errors when reading off the candidates’s names. She was somewhat renowned for getting flustered when acting in her official capacity, so her behavior probably wasn’t too remarkable.

The third time she had to repeat the name, Cassandra muttered, “What’s wrong with her?”

So…perhaps the Inquisitor’s agitated state was more noticeable than he thought.

After the ceremony came the banquet, and he thought Evelyn was going to go to pieces right there in front of everyone. She was twitchy, she laughed too much, and she kept conversations very short. When it was finally over she didn’t even make eye contact with Cullen, she just tilted her head toward the door of her quarters.

He finished the very long (and, to be honest, quite boring) conversation he was having with the head of the trade delegation from Antiva before following her in.

Evelyn was pacing back and forth over the carpet by the bed. “Where have you been?” she whined. “I’m dying and you’re off…was she very pretty?”

He put his hands on the side of her face. “I had to talk to someone. I came here as soon as I could. Evelyn, calm down.”

She slapped her palm against the flat of his cuirass. “Get this off.”

He reached for the first buckle to begin undoing his armor.

“I can’t wait. Just undo the part here,” she said. Her hand ran her hand up and down his erection, pressing the metal skirt against him.

He unfastened the skirt from the cuirass. Before he could even brace himself with one hand on the wall, she had his cock in her mouth.

If he were going to be completely honest—which he knew he hadn’t been—he was getting used to having this sensation several times a day as well. The feeling of her tongue swiping over him was as welcome to him as it was to her, from the sounds she was making. 

When he came, the zapping sensation her lips gave him was so strong he worried for a moment she might have left scorch marks on his skin.

Evelyn sat back on her heels—and then eventually fell backward to be caught by the wall, where she lay like a rag doll. “Oh Maker,” she moaned. “That was tremendous.” When she managed to recover enough to open her eyes and look at him, she glared. “If you ever make me wait again, I’ll bite you, I swear I will.”

The next day, he made her wait twice as long.

It was worth it. Not only didn’t she didn’t bite him, she _thanked_ him.

He probably shouldn’t get used to her behaving this way. Having her under his power like this. But it was…

Well, to be honest, it was mildly addictive.

~ O ~

Evelyn became extremely amenable to suggestions for what Cullen wanted, in bed and out.

He started with small requests. She had to ask—well, beg, really—before she was allowed to touch him. 

He told her he liked seeing her in those lacy concoctions from Val Royeaux, and overnight her closet looked like it had been decorated by the finest Orlesian madam. She even wore them to his office, under her uniform.

Needing her to ask before touching him wasn’t enough after a while: he required her to remain silent and wait for his approval to speak when it was just the two of them alone. After sex, they talked all the time. Before, though, she was usually so half-crazed with need that she barely made sense, so waiting to talk made conversation easier between them.

Then he discovered she would do anything to him he told her to, like the day when she reached for the bottle of oil and he told her to begin with her mouth instead. She opened him up with her tongue like she was born to it.

Or the day he made her just kneel on the edge of the bed and watch as he jacked himself off. Her eyes glazed over and he was fairly certain she began to drool as she watched his hand move up and down. He let himself climax and spill all over his hand and stomach, and only when he was completely done did he say, “Clean me up.” And her tongue went to work, sucking on his fingers, licking his stomach, and bathing his cock so completely he got hard again.

After a while, they had a routine. When he got to their quarters, she would be waiting, kneeling. After he was ready, he would make the signal and she would scramble forward, using her tongue on him to get him relaxed enough for her fingers. Only then was she allowed to begin sucking on his cock, and she had to go slow—if she worked at him too hard or too desperately, he would pull out of her mouth and off her fingers and get up and leave. She learned very quickly to go slowly and make like his cock was her favorite candy ever. For hours. 

And at the end, she thanked him, over and over.

~ O ~

The Inquisitor and her party spent their entire first day in the Western Approach on important business for the Inquisition.

And by “important business” they spent hours killing varghests, just to make camp.

Dorian and Evelyn brought a bottle of wine into the tent they were sharing. “If I never see another one of those ugly, scaly things, it will be too soon,” she said, falling into her chair.

Dorian pulled the cork out of the bottle and filled their two cups. “Here you go. Strictly enforced rations.”

Evelyn finished her first allotment and shook the cup in front of him for more. “I feel completely drained.”

“I’m not surprised. You killed two of those beasts by yourself. Where are you getting the energy?”

She shook her head. “I have no idea. And I don’t care. I want to get done here and be back at Skyhold.”

“Yes, yes, I know, where Commander Handsome is probably boring everyone to death with how sad he is you aren’t cuddling with him.”

Evelyn smirked and raised her eyebrows a few times. “I bet he misses not having me there.”

Dorian refilled his own cup. “Oh? Tell Uncle Dorian everything. Details, please, I need all the details possible of what you’re doing with him. I assume your self-satisfied expression means something came of that conversation you and I had about a few things you wanted to do with your gorgeous Commander.”

Evelyn smiled.

“And I take it you have made him a very happy boy indeed a time or two. Good for you. It gets easier with practice, don’t worry.”

“Easier? If it gets any easier, I’m not going to do anything all day.”

“You said you loathed the very idea of doing it.”

She nodded. “I know. But then I found out how hard I come just from sucking his cock.”

Dorian had been raising his cup to his lips, but his hand stopped halfway. “What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the intense orgasms? I would have sucked his cock the first time I saw him. I mean, true, it didn’t happen with Franc back at the Circle, but—”

Dorian squinted at her. “Are you making this up? It makes you climax?”

“I thought I was going to die the first time it happened, it was so intense.” Evelyn stared at him. “Why are you looking at me that way? You don’t come from doing it?”

“I enjoy it and I get turned on by it but no, dear Evelyn, it doesn’t make me actually climax. It doesn’t make anyone I know climax, except with external intervention. You are kidding. Please tell me you are kidding.”

She shook her head. “It’s all I want to do.”

Dorian drank the rest of his wine. “That lucky son of a bitch,” he said.

By the end of their stay in the Western Approach, though, Dorian could tell something was wrong with the Inquisitor—she wasn’t sleeping, she was agitated, and she kept licking her lips, which was really not good in the dry heat. 

On top of everything else, she went from taking out an entire family of quillbacks by herself to barely being able to stand, let alone fight, at the end of the trip.

Dorian dragged her to the other side of one of the abandoned stone piles in the desert to talk to her alone. 

“Tell me what happening, Evelyn,” he asked.

“I just need to get back to Skyhold,” she huffed. She started pacing back and forth. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I just need to see Cullen again.”

“Cullen is fine. You, however, are a mess.”

“Are we done in this Maker-forsaken wasteland yet?” she said. “I need to get back to him.”

~ O ~

While she was in the Western Approach, Cullen realized beyond a doubt the effect was coming from lyrium. He had known there was something strange going on, yes, but this… Without her, his headaches returned—though not nearly as strong as they once had. Without her, he had a few nightmares–although, not every night, and he didn’t wake up having soaked through his sheets. Without her, his hands began to shake again—though he managed to write halfway passable letters, mostly to her, mostly telling her he wanted her to come back as soon as possible. 

The day the Inquisitor came home she found Cullen in his office with a passel of lieutenants. She was sweaty and her clothes dirty and her hair had come out of its braid. She smelled of horse and apparently had come straight to his tower from the stables. “Out! All of you.”

The lieutenants scattered. 

“Evelyn,” he said. “We have to talk.”

“We have to do something and it doesn’t involve talking. Well, it does involve my mouth. You can talk if you want. Sit.” When he didn’t move, she shook her head. “Well, all right, you can stand there. Might want to hold on to the side of the desk or something.”

“You only arrived at Skyhold a few minutes ago.”

“And I damn near killed my horse getting here, so are you going to undo that belt or do I have to?”

Well, even covered in dirt and sweat and looking wild, the Inquisitor was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, so he had very little trouble giving in to her demands, even if it was for faster sex than they had had before she left.

When they finished, he refastened his trousers. “I want you to go to your quarters and take a bath. Then we need to talk,” he said.

“What’s wrong? Didn’t you miss me? I missed you, you know.”

“I got the message, believe me. You need to wash, you smell like a horse.”

“I thought Fereldan boys liked that,” she said. When he rolled his eyes, she giggled. “All right. You’d better be there when I’m done, though.”

He finished what he could in his office and then headed back to the main keep. 

He got to her quarters just as she walked out of her bathing room, squeezing water out of her hair and wearing only a towel. He would have called himself a lucky man, except he hadn’t gotten his hands on very much of that body recently. Except the sides of her head.

“Evelyn, I have to tell you something—” 

She pushed him into the nearest armchair and leaned forward to nuzzle the front of his trousers. “Mm hmm,” she said. 

“Evelyn, listen to me,” he said. She wasn’t. He put his hands under her shoulders and hauled her up into his lap. “Evelyn. Listen.” 

She lifted her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered and her pupils were already wide. She spread one leg over his thigh and started rubbing back and forth, like she was riding him. “Yes, Cullen?” she asked.

Maker’s patience, she was going to kill him. He clamped his hands on her hips to stop that infernal swaying she was doing, that rutting against his leg. “Stop and listen,” he said. “There’s something you have to know.” 

“I know I need your cock inside of me,” she said. She sounded halfway gone already.

Dammit, he had let this go too long. He was a selfish bastard. “Evelyn, I think—listen to me. I’m certain there’s lyrium in my seed.”

Her eyes focused. That was good.

“What?” she said.

“You’ve become rather fond of sucking on my cock of late and I think it’s lyrium. I’m passing my addiction on to you.”

She sagged in his arms. “Lyrium. Addiction’s a strong word, Cullen.”

“Do you realize it’s almost the only way we’ve had sex in…weeks?” Months, he thought. Maker, _selfish_ didn’t begin to describe how he was treating her. “You came home today and the only thing on your mind was to…”

“I missed you.”

“Evelyn,” he said. “Think about it.”

“Well, if it’s the lyrium, this must be affecting you.” Her eyes widened. “It is, isn’t it? You’ve definitely been sleeping easier since the first time we spent the night together.” 

“Well. Yes. A little. My headaches are somewhat easier. And yes, my night terrors have nearly vanished. But. But. Evelyn, your behavior has become erratic. To an almost terrifying degree. Dorian is deeply concerned this is harming you. And it might be harming the rest of you, too—there are days I think you’d rather suck on my cock than do just about anything else, including being the Inquisitor. Something wrong is happening.”

The distraught look on Evelyn’s face pained him. He should have told her earlier, dammit. He should have told her as soon as he realized.

“I see,” she said. “You’re right. That is a concern. Thank you for telling me, Commander.”

Then she began undoing the ties of his breeches as she slipped off his lap to get on the floor in front of him. “However, in the scope of things, it’s really a minor concern. After all, you’re sleeping better and my strength is better than ever. My only concern at the moment is how fast I can get you to come in my mouth.”

“Evelyn,” he said.

“That’s an order, Commander.”

Well. When she put it that way, she made an excellent point.

~ O ~

The first time Cullen knew Evelyn was returning to normal was when they actually managed to finish a War Room meeting and she headed out to have a meeting with the Ambassador from the Anderfels. Without stopping to ask Cullen for a moment in a side hallway.

Followed soon thereafter by a day in which he managed to get through an entire afternoon in his office uninterrupted.

One morning Cullen woke up to discover Evelyn still sleeping peacefully beside him. Instead of waking him up in the normal manner. 

He leaned over and kissed her. “Good morning sweetheart, Evelyn.” He raised himself over her. “Evelyn.” 

She opened her eyes. “Your face is the most wonderful thing to see first thing in the morning. Oh wait. It’s what that face can do. I have an idea.” Her finger traced along his lips. “I seem to remember something remarkable that mouth can do.”

He leaned down and kissed her again.

“That’s good, but I was thinking a little lower,” she said.

“Oh, that,” he said.

“Get to work, cadet,” she said, and she pushed on his shoulders to indicate where he should move down to.

“Evelyn, do you realize what you’re doing?”

“Beside begging you to put your face between my thighs?” she asked, her brown eyes wide. Then she rubbed her hand up his cheek. “Your very scratchy face, from the feel of it. No, Cullen. What am I doing?”

“You don’t have an overwhelming need to…” He raised his eyebrows

It took her a second to realize what he meant. “No, I don’t.” She thought about it for a moment. “The compulsion…it’s definitely over.”

He had to admit, he was a little disappointed. It had been…fun, hadn’t it? She liked the way he ordered her around, hadn’t she? Doing what he told her to, where he told her to?

She laughed. “You’ll get your turn again at some point. Until then…” She burst out into a wide smile. “I have a specific assignment for you.”

It didn’t matter, he thought. He loved Evelyn. He would be fine with their sex life returning to a somewhat more equitable balance. He kissed her a third time. “To work.” 

She pushed him down.

He laughed and then hauled her knees over his shoulders.

~ O ~

Cassandra stared at Cullen and the Inquisitor. “Are you sure you want me to do this?” she said. “Both of you. Are you absolutely certain you want me to burn the lyrium out of him?”

“I need to be sure it’s all gone,” he said. “I believe it is.”

“We need to know,” the Inquisitor said.

“If all the lyrium is not gone, Inquisitor, I could kill him doing this.” 

“Well, that should give you some idea of how certain I am it’s gone,” he said.

“Do it,” the Inquisitor said.

Cassandra nodded and she began the ritual. 

When she finished, she said, “There is no question. You are completely free of lyrium. Care to tell me how you did it?”

“Not really,” Cullen said.

“Because…” Cassandra picked up a stack of letters off her desk. “I’ve been receiving correspondence from a number of Templars and former Templars who would really like to get help to stop using lyrium and want to know if we have any advice.”

Cullen and the Inquisitor looked at one another. Cullen started to say something when the Inquisitor asked, “Any of them here in Skyhold?”

“Evelyn,” Cullen said, his teeth clenched. 

“Oh ye, of little faith,” she replied.

“I remain concerned that it’s the Anchor,” he said.

“Well, that’s something we have to find out, isn’t it?”

“Would one of you care to explain what you’re talking about?” Cassandra said. When both Cullen and the Inquisitor looked at her, unwilling to talk, she grunted. “Oh Maker, save me. Yes, one of them is here in Skyhold. Ser Barris stopped using lyrium a few weeks ago. Didn’t he tell you?” She handed the paper to Cullen.

“Interesting,” the Inquisitor said. “On a completely different topic, I need to go talk to the Iron Bull. I remember him saying he thought Ser Barris was kind of dishy.”

~ O ~

They worked out an entire plan of courtship for Bull and Ser Barris.

Turned out he didn’t need much more foreplay than a couple of rounds of beer in the tavern and a simple “Hey, can I suck your cock?”

The next day, Evelyn and Cullen stopped by the Iron Bull’s quarters. “So how was it?” Evelyn asked.

The Iron Bull shrugged. “It was fun, but nothing special. I went first, then he did me. It was fine.”

“You didn’t climax just from…”

Bull laughed. “Oh, hell no. He’s cute, but not that cute.” 

On the walk back to Skyhold, Cullen said, “Well, perhaps it’s…let’s not get too hasty here…maybe it’s because Bull is Qunari and we need to find a human to try it.”

“And maybe you were right the first time, it’s the Anchor.” Evelyn shrugged. “Now that we’ve defeated Corypheus, the Inquisition really needs a new direction. Reforming the Templar Order might just be it.”

“You. You can’t be serious about this,” he said.

“Why not? All those poor suffering Templars seeking relief and me with nothing but time on my hands. They get what they need and you know perfectly well what I get out of it.”

“Can we please see if there’s another answer first?”

He really hoped it was not the Anchor. Because if it was…

All he could think about was that stack of letters on Cassandra’s desk.

“Can you imagine?” Evelyn said, dreamily. “That would be fantastic.”

And just like that, suddenly and without warning, he had a raging headache again.

 


End file.
